The embodiment described herein relates generally to the field of power systems and advanced power electronics topology, particularly to the design, modeling, and control of such systems.
Conventional methods and systems to harvest and process multiple renewable energy sources may rely on distinct individual power electronic infrastructure for each source. These distinct individual power electronic infrastructures may share alternating current (AC) bus or intermediate direct current (DC) bus, to form a distributed generation system (DGS). However, such a system does not provide sufficient load regulation, as well as beneficial interactions between different sources. Power dispatching within such a system is coordinated inefficiently, due to the loose structure of DGSs. Furthermore, system cost for conventional DGSs is high.
The embodiment or embodiments described herein may solve those problems as well as others by proposing a new concept of Multi-port Power Electronic Interface (MPEI).